The Tamers' New and Digital Life!
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: The main characters will be Takato,Ai,Mako,Suzie,Lopmon,Impmon,and Guilmon.The a fore mentioned tamers will get a digital sickness and will die in a week if they don't go to the digital world!They go and find a cure but the cure has a interesting side effect.The cure is to turn them into digimon!With these new forms feelings among the young tamers,and...Guilmon,come out and also Ta
1. Digisickness

**Me:Yep another new story but this one is digimon so...uh yeah digimon but it isn't the classic new threat thing no...**  
**Summary:Most stories I read with Takato as a main character seem to forget Ai,Mako,and Suzie or just leave them in the background but this story will be different the other tamers minus Takato will not be main main characters will be Takato,Ai,Mako,Suzie,Lopmon,Impmon,and a fore mentioned tamers will get a digital sickness and will die in a week if they don't go to the digital world!They go and find a cure but the cure has a interesting side cure is to turn them into digimon!With these new forms feelings among the young tamers,and...Guilmon,come out and also Takato gains a power that could destroy the whole digital world if in the wrong hands...the Digital Hazard!**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own Poke...I mean Digimon.**  
**Key:**  
"Hi" talking  
-Hi- thoughts  
"Hi" the hazard/megidrimon talking  
**-Hi-** digimodify/digivolution

-  
Chapter 1:Deadly Digisickeness!  
It was 4 years after the D-reaper,they had their digimon,Henry and his family,minus Suzie,got sick about 2 months ago and sent Suzie to live with Takato so she didn't get sick,Ai and Mako also live in his house too since a year ago because their parents planned on moving to a house closer to the rest of the tamers and sent Ai and Mako ahead to Takato's house on Impmon's was currently waiting at the school's entrance for Ai,Mako,and Suzie to get out,Impmon standing of the wall next to was at sitting next to him scarfing down bread while Lopmon was stand patiently on his shoulder,though she was looking at Guilmon with annoyance filled the D-reaper the school allowed digimon in 3 digimon come out with him when he comes out.A few minutes later Suzie,Ai,and Mako rushed over to,they all came up to his waist in height.  
"Hi Takato," They said as one and Kazu came over,he hasn't been in school for 2 months.  
"Wow Takato what are you kid and virus control?" Kazu joked referring to Impmon,Guilmon,Ai,Mako,and Suzie. This comment got Impmon rather mad and he lashed out.  
"Hey watch it Dingle-dork!I don't need to be controlled!" Impmon shouted and Kazu ran seeing the first signs of a digimon digivolving.  
**(A/n Aka Impmon flashing white)**  
"Yeah you better run!" Impmon shouted.  
"Yeah that was a really bad joke,anyway Impmon fly or ride?" Takato asked the Imp Digimon the usual question.  
"Fly of course!" Impmon shouted and glowed.  
**-WARP DIGIVOLUTION...**  
**Impmon warp digivolve tooooooo...Beelzemon!**  
**Beelzemon mode change tooooooo...Beelzemon Blast Mode!-**  
In place of Impmon was a much taller demon biker with wings and its left arm was a biker picked up the younger tamers.  
"Ready Guilmon?" Takato asked taking out his D-ark.  
"I'm always ready!" Guilmon said happily.  
"Biomerge activate!" Takato shouted and he and Guilmon glowed.  
**-BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION...**  
**Guilmon biomerge toooooooo...Gallantmon!**  
**Gallantmon mode change tooooooo...Gallantmon Crimson Mode!-**  
Now in place of Takato and Guilmon was a tall knight,the same height as Beelzemon,with crimson knight also had wings and a double sided lance and a long digi knight was radiating this scene would have drawn a lot of attention had they not been doing this every day for the last year.2 years after the D-reaper Takato had learn to control and maintain Crimson both digimon were ready they took of towards Hypnos. Living in the same house had made the group grow closer even to the point where they shared found out when a bio-emerging digimon group separated them and they were able to effect the digimon they were with,with of this the group had altered their deck to suit all 3 digimon's battle stiles.

**(A/n Just in case you wondering Takato had Impmon,Suzie had Guilmon,and Ai and Mako had Lopmon) **

-Later-  
"Mom we have to go to the digital world!" Takato argued with his mom the younger tamers behind him.  
"Why?" Takato's mom,Yoshie,asked loudly.  
**(A/n Look on the wiki I kid you not his mom's name is Yoshie)**  
"Cause if we don't we'll die!" Takato shouted.  
"Wha..." Yoshie said confused.  
"After school today we went to Hypnos to get my monthly digi-scan to make sure everything is alright and they found this data corruption that would kill me if I didn't go to the digital world,after finding this they checked all the other tamers and found that Ai,Mako,and Suzie had it too" Takato explained.  
**(A/n Takato goes to hypnos to check him for the biomerging to make sure the biomerging tamers' data was okay and not corrupted)**  
"Fine just send messages okay?" Yoshie asked and Takato nodded then headed off with the younger tamers for the digital world.  
To be continued..

**Me:There you guys go a new story revolving around the younger trainers and Takato too!Also I hope this uploads right and had proper grammar.**


	2. Digital World and Cure

**Me:Hello I really don't have much to say so...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon:-(**

**Key:**

"Hi" talking

-Hi- thoughts

(Hi) hazard/Megidrimon talking

**-Hi- **digimodify/digivolution/D-ark

**"Hi"** Hazardvice talking

Chapter 2:Digiworld and a cure.

After a long briefing for the younger tamers,Takato,Ai,Mako,and Suzie were going through the they went through they ended up falling to the ground and were now in craters,out were awoken by the sound of stamping. Takato took out his D-ark and scanned the attacker.

**-Mammothmon-**

**-Mammothmon,Ultimate level,Vaccine,Ancient Animal Digimon. Mammothmon's attacks are Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath.-**

"Do you guys want me to take care of the mammoth?Or do you want to?" Takato asked preparing his D-ark.

"You show the young tamers how it's done,Takato" Impmon said.

"Riggght" Takato said and slashed a pure blue card.

**-"Digimodify Matrix Digivolution Activate"-**

**-MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION...**

**Guilmon Matrix Digivolve toooo...Wargrowlmon!-**

In the place of Guilmon was now a giant mechanical dinosaur.

"Atomic Destroyer!" Wargrowlmon shouted and fired a blast from his blast hit Mammothmon,hurting him a took out a card and slashed it.

**-"Digimodify Light Training Manual Activate"-**

Wargrowlmon flashed grey then fired another "Atomic Destroyer" at Mammothmon,deleting it,then absorbed its data.

"That was awesome!" Mako shouted,after Wargrowlmon de-digivolved,having not seen any close up battles,also having only watching the D-reaper battle on TV, which was not a battle he wished to everyone was ready the group headed off in a random direction,hoping to find either somewhere to stay or a 2 hours of walking they found a Wizardmon outside a large Indian styled village.

**(A/n Come on the digital world is strange)**

"What a strange in the digital world." The Wizardmon said.

"We got this weird data corruption that would kill us if we didn't come here to the digital world," Takato explained."Oh I'm Takato,those two are Ai and Mako,and that's Suzie."He introduced.

"I see you got the corruption virus a nasty data corruption that only humans with partners can is very rare and has one cure." Wizardmon explained.

"What's the cure?" Suzie asked sweetly.

"To become digimon...don't worry you can switch forms and still be tamers just digimon." Wizardmon revealed.

"How can we become digimon?" Takato asked confused.

"I can do it," Wizardmon talking it over they decide to do it.

"Okay Wizardmon we've decided to do it," Takato announced.

"Right," Wizardmon said as he raised his staff,which glowed,and Takato,Ai,Mako,and Suzie the glow faded Ai and Mako were was wearing blue instead of red and their D-ark was on a purple necklace around her neck while Mako was wearing a purple belt with a white deck holder on was now a Lopmon with a pink belt with her D-ark and a white deck holder on was now a Guilmon with a gold belt with only a red deck holder,which had a black hazard symbol on 's D-ark had attached itself to his arm and became red and now was as long as his forearm.

**(A/n Wrist to elbow,I think, also Takato's new D-ark is shaped like a Bakugan Gauntlet with out the half loop thing on the back )**

It had a black hazard symbol close to the elbow that had a button on each triangle that were all also had another hazard symbol on the upper part of the 'D-ark'.This symbol's middle triangle was gold and had a screen,the other triangle were black with gold the edge that faces Takato was a card reader and on the front of the 'D-ark' was a small antenna.

"What happened to my D-ark?" Takato asked.

"I don't know" Wizardmon said and a beep interrupted any further comments.

**"I am the Hazardvice," **the device announced.

"Riggght,"Takato sighed."Well at least now we can go home."

"Right,but it's late you guys could sleep in one of the villages spare houses there is one next to my house." Wizardmon offered and the tamers accepted.

-Later-

Takato was woken up by a glow coming from his new looked at the glowing device's screen to see the words "Hazard code:Mega" flashing red.

"Hazard code:Mega?" Takato said confused.

**"Code accepted,hazard sync online,"** the Hazardvice said and Takato glowed red.

**-HAZARD DIGIVOLUTION...**

**Takato warp digivolve toooo...Megidrimon-**

In Takato's place was a snake the beds and houses were built to hold megas bigger and heavier than Megidrimon. Takato quickly figured out how to de-digivolved and did he did he was now wearing a crest and tag,crest holder,the tag was black and the crest itself was red with a black hazard symbol.

(Master Takato) Takato heard a voice say in his head.

-Who was that?- Takato thought after looking around the room and would of smiled at how the rooms other occupants were arranged. Suzie was cuddled up to Guilmon,Ai was cuddled up to Impmon,and Lopmon was cuddled up to Mako.

(It was me,Megidrimon and don't bother saying anything I'm talking inside your head.) Megidrimon said.

-Megidrimon!But how?...And why?- Takato thought.

(Well for the how that is simple you are my tamer and tamer and partner can speak to each other reason why you can't do this with Guilmon is he is too stupid to do so) Megidrimon said.

-Can't argue with you there- Takato sighed in thought.

(As for why I...uh...wanted to...apologize for the Beezlemon thing.) Megidrimon said shocking Takato.(Normally,since your my tamer,I would have been under your control but I was blinded by your anger and wanted nothing but to destroy what made you so angry,considering from what I had seen you are very hard to get angry.I would of done this earlier but I couldn't,after the incident I had to recharge,after I had recharged you were in the battle with Hater and I wasn't going to distract you,after you were in the real world,you didn't have enough of your own data,biomerging added Guilmon's data so it is not your I couldn't apologize till now.) Megidrimon explained.

-Well apology accepted-Takato thought.-I can't stay mad at my own partner,can I-

(Thank you,) Megidrimon sighed out.

-What's with the crest and tag?- Takato asked.-And the Hazardvice-

(You have these items because I gave you the Digital Hazard,I would've given it to you earlier but a human body can't handle the tag and crest is just to help you focus your power until you get use to Hazardvice is just that a digivice with the power of the can do various things such as normal D-ark things, taming virus digimon,and other don't you go to sleep,then in the morning we'll open a portal to the Real World?) Megidrimon suggested and Takato went to sleep.

-Next Morning-

"Takato" Suzie said trying to wake up the tamer.

"Takato!" Ai and Mako shouted.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted.

(Master Takato!) Megidrimon shouted waking Takato and also confusing Guilmon.

"Who was that?" Guilmon asked as Takato sat up.

"You heard him oh wait you are basically him" Takato said as he stretched "Well it is time to go."

-Ready Megidrimon?- Takato asked.

(I've been ready for half an hour) Megidrimon grumbled and a red card with the words digi-gate on it in black appeared in Takato's hand.(Did I forget to mention the Hazardvice can also be used to focus the Hazard as well, just think of the place you want to go and slash the card.) Megidrimon explained.

**-"Digimodify Digi-gate Activate"-**

Takato slashed the card and a red portal appeared shocking the younger tamers.

"Let's go home" Takato said as they walked through the they came through the other end they were in a blood red digital field.

-With Henry-

Henry was starting to get really worried about his sister when his D-ark signaled a bioemergence and rushed to where it was with he got to the sight he saw the other tamers,minus the ones in the digi-world,and a blood red digital field.

-Back with Takato-

Takato and the others were currently waiting,in their digi-forms,for the digital field to it to it finally did so they saw the other tamers.

"Guys!" Takato shouted.

"Takato?" Henry asked then sneezed.

"Yep this was the cure" Takato said and felt 4 things jump on his back and looked and saw Lopmon on his head and Ai,Mako,and Impmon on his looked towards Guilmon to see Suzie on his head.

"Come on Takatomon let's go home" Guilmon said and they walked home surprising Henry that Suzie went with them.

To be continued...


End file.
